Giant Leap
by Dee Carmine
Summary: [Mini Fic Special] Ketika menyiasati Kuasa Tahap 3, BoBoiBoy terdampar di Planet Polari, tempat para golem batu raksasa legendaris berdiam. Berlomba dengan waktu, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal harus menyelamatkan BoBoiBoy sebelum malam tiba. Sementara itu, Adu Du tengah merencanakan sesuatu. [5 minutes animation dari BoBoiBoy Official Page.]


**Summary**: [Mini Fic Special] Ketika menyiasati Kuasa Tahap 3, BoBoiBoy terdampar di Planet Polari, tempat para golem batu raksasa legendaris berdiam. Berlomba dengan waktu, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal harus menyelamatkan BoBoiBoy sebelum malam tiba. Sementara itu, Adu Du tengah merencanakan sesuatu. [5 minutes animation dari BoBoiBoy Official Page.]

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materi apapun dari sini.**

**.**

**\- Mini Fic Special -**

**\- "Giant Leap" -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

Suasana dalam dek utama pesawat angkasa itu tampak penuh ketegangan dan horor. Wajah-wajah para penumpangnya terlihat sangat cemas sambil menatap ke sebuah _screen_ raksasa yang terpampang di sana. Layar itu menunjukkan tampilan sebuah planet bernama Polari, ada senarai data geografis yang tersusun di sisi kanan layar, seperti temperatur, kondisi permukaan dan susunan komponen udara hingga peta kasar wilayahnya.

Berawal dari misi mencari informasi mengenai kuasa tahap ketiga, Boboiboy dan Ochobot pergi ke Planet Polari, tempat seseorang yang dikatakan _the tinker of power sphera _atau ahli sfera kuasa berada. Ochobot berkata jam kuasa Boboiboy dinyatakan terlalu sederhana untuk dapat menampung kuasa elemental tahap ketiga, maka jam kuasa Boboiboy harus dinaikkan tarafnya alias _upgrade_. Tak mungkin jika kuasa tahap 3 yang sebegitu dahsyat dan luar biasa dapat ditampung dalam jam kuasa berteknologi lama. Mereka perlu seseorang yang sangat pandai mencipta dan memperbaiki jam kuasa.

Sekian lama mencari informasi, tersebutlah seorang ilmuwan jenius yang dahulu bekerja sebagai perancang di laboratorium _power sphera._ Kebolehannya dalam penciptaan jam kuasa dan _power sphera_ sangat legendaris hingga akhirnya ia diburu dan menyembunyikan diri dari orang-orang yang memburunya. Data terakhir Komandan Koko Ci menyebutkan jika sang saintis menyelamatkan diri di Planet Polari. Hingga saat ini laporan itu belum bisa dikonfirmasi keabsahannya karena ilmuwan yang hilang ratusan tahun silam dan tak pernah membuat permohonan proteksi diri bukan prioritas TAPOPS. TAPOPS adalah kesatuan penyelamat _power sphera_ dan banyak misi darurat yang memerlukan perhatian secepatnya, mereka tak bisa menyisihkan pasukan untuk meneliti laporan yang tidak mendesak.

Maka dari itu, berbekal optimisme dan harapan, Boboiboy dan Ochobot melakukan _scouting_ terlebih dahulu untuk misi yang lebih besar. Mereka berdua menaiki sebuah _aircraft_ ringan yang pintar, sementara teman-teman Boboiboy berada di pesawat lebih besar di luar Planet Polari untuk memantau situasi dan terus melakukan komunikasi.

Tanpa diduga, pesawat ringan yang mereka tempati ditembak oleh orang misterius dan Ochobot harus melakukan pendaratan darurat. Pesawat itu rusak parah namun Boboiboy sempat mengirimkan sinyal SOS pada teman-temannya tepat sebelum daya pesawat mati. Boboiboy dan Ochobot lalu mengungsi dengan menaiki _lifepod _atau kapsul penyelamat. Secara otomatis, _pod_ darurat itu memisahkan diri dari pesawat yang terbakar lalu terbang dengan destinasi yang acak—destinasi yang dipilih oleh komputer adalah tempat yang aman tentu saja.

Tanpa diketahui, hantaran sinyal SOS Boboiboy tidak sampai pada teman-temannya karena alasan yang masih misterius. Teman-teman Boboiboy yang menunggu di pesawat—Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Papa Zola—menyadari situasi buruk terjadi karena tiba-tiba saja mereka kehilangan kordinat posisi Boboiboy di Polari. Pesawat mereka seolah lenyap begitu saja bak ditelan bumi. Tak ayal mereka langsung panik. Dek utama itu kemudian pecah dalam situasi tak kondusif. Sama sekali bukan keputusan bijak membiarkan seorang guru matematika ceroboh memimpin sekumpulan remaja bawah umur dalam misi luar angkasa. TAPOPS sangat memerlukan _Standard Operational Procedure_ yang baru, bukan menjadikan kanak-kanak bawah umur menjadi tentara dan merusak psikologi mereka sedari dini.

Meskipun begitu, masalah rekrutmen TAPOPS akan berhadapan dengan _Supreme Court of Intergalactic Space_ atau Pengadilan Agung Ruang Intergalaksi. Sekarang, ada hal yang sangat darurat, yakni Boboiboy dan Ochobot yang terdampar di planet asing tanpa bisa dihubungi atau menghubungi bantuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi**: _**Main Deck**_ P**esawat Angkasa.**

"Kita kehilangan sinyal Boboiboy dan Ochobot, mungkin mereka terdampar di sana!" seru Ying sambil mengetuk _keyboard_. "Kita harus selamatkan mereka sebelum malam tiba."

"Ala, rileks saja. Boboiboy bisa jaga diri, lawan Retak'ka saja ia selamat," ujar Gopal, meremehkan. Yaya menggeleng kecil.

"Bukan itu, Gopal! Planet Polari bersuhu sangat ekstrim saat malam hingga membahayakan manusia," tukas Yaya.

"Selain itu, menurut data TAPOPS, ada spesies golem raksasa hidup di sana, meski tak pernah dijumpai lagi," tambah Ying. "Tapi laporan itu benar rupanya, ada medan anti sinyal di Polari..."

Gopal bergidik ngeri.

"Huhuhu, kenapa harus ada hal seperti ini terus? Apa tak ada misi yang menyenangkan?" rengek Gopal.

"Jangan menyerah Gopal anak muridku!" teriak Papa Zola. "Selalu ada harapan walau di hari tergelap sekalipun! Ayo, anak-anak muridku! Kita selamatkan muridku yang laaaiin!" seru Papa Zola sambil berpose _lebay_. "Tapi waktu mencari, Papa sini saja ya? Jaga pesawat dan jaga kucing hijau ini, hehe~"

Cattus memandang sebal ke arah Papa Zola yang memeluknya dengan sayang. Gopal langsung setuju.

"A-aku juga! Aku jaga pesawat kita! Nanti aku siapkan makanan saat kalian pulang, oke?" ujar Gopal sambil tertawa tak enak. Ying tampak geregetan dengan temannya itu.

"Mana boleh! Kawan kita dalam situasi berbahaya!" bentak Ying, matanya tak lepas dari _screen_ utama.

"Sudahlah, ayo Kapten Papa, bersiap memasuki Polari. Kita sudah dapatkan kordinat terakhir di mana Boboiboy dan Ochobot, kita bisa mulai dari sana," lerai Yaya. Papa Zola segera menduduki kursi pilot dan meraih kemudi pesawat, Cattus didudukkan di pangkuannya.

"Oke, bersiap semua! Eratkan sabuk pengaman kalian!"

Pesawat itu lalu melaju memasuki atmosfir Planet Polari yang tampak merah kecokelatan. Entah apa yang menanti mereka di sana, tapi mereka sudah bersiaga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi: Planet Polari.**

_Lifepod_ yang mengangkut Boboiboy dan Ochobot mendarat dengan lancar di sebuah tanah landai agak berbatu. Beberapa saat setelah _landing_, _lifepod_ itu terbuka dengan bunyi mendesis lembut. Boboiboy dan Ochobot keluar dari pintu kapsul penyelamat tersebut, bentuknya agak bundar dan berwarna putih perak. Mereka lalu mengedarkan pandangan mengamati sekeliling—dari kejauhan, mereka melihat api kebakaran dari ledakan pesawat mereka, asap tebal kehitaman membumbung ke langit.

"Beruntung kita selamat," gumam Boboiboy.

"Hmm, biar aku hubungi Yaya dan Ying," ujar Ochobot. Ia lalu memancarkan layar hologram_,_ tampak kotak dialog "transmisi dikirimkan...". Namun sedetik kemudian, muncul kotak dialog "transmisi gagal" di hologram itu. Ochobot lalu mematikan pancaran layar hologramnya dengan perasaan heran.

"Aneh, kenapa aku tak bisa menghubungi mereka?" tanya Ochobot. Boboiboy tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm, tapi kita bisa buka pintu portal ke pesawat—"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah peluru laser meluncur hampir mengenai Boboiboy. Laser itu kemudian mengenai sebuah batu besar dan pecah berantakan, melontarkan serpihan batu berbagai ukuran ke segala arah. Sebuah serpihan batu hendak mengenai Ochobot namun Boboiboy segera menangkap kawannya.

"Tunduk, Ochobot!" seru Boboiboy sambil tiarap merangkul temannya. Potongan batu itu berhasil tak mengenai Boboiboy dan Ochobot, namun sedetik kemudian musnah menjadi debu akibat ditembak oleh seseorang.

"Rupanya kau Boboiboy yang ada di pesawat itu! Kenapa kau selalu datang saat aku menjalankan rencanaku?!" amuk sebuah suara familiar. Boboiboy bangkit berdiri bersama Ochobot.

"Adu Du, Probe?" ujar Boboiboy heran bercampur agak marah. Tampak Adu Du berpakaian serba hitam-jingga mengacungkan senjata laser, di belakangnya ada Probe dalam wujud Mega Probe.

"Kau yang menembak pesawat kami?" tanya Boboiboy.

Probe tertawa gembira dengan gaya khasnya.

"Memang Tuan Bos yang menembak, pakai meriam jenis baru dari Bago Go!" katanya ceria. "Hanya 300 juta 40 sen, bonus satu permen jahe."

"Apa mau kalian, hah?" tanya Boboiboy, jengah. Adu Du lalu mendekat dengan tembakan laser diarahkan kepada Boboiboy.

"Aku akan temukan perancang _power sphera _itu lebih dulu daripada kalian! Akan kupaksa ia membuatkanku _power sphera _terkuat seluruh galaksi! Hahahaha!" tawanya membahana. Ochobot tampak lelah bercampur gerah.

"Apa kalian tak bosan begini terus?" tanyanya sarkastik. Adu Du berhenti tertawa.

"Sekarang, akan aku habisi kalian semua! Bersiaplah!" ancam Adu Du seraya membidik. Boboiboy langsung mengaktifkan jam kuasanya.

"Jangan harap!" gertak si topi jingga. "Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Halilintar!"

Boboiboy kemudian muncul dalam balutan hitam dan bercorak merah, dua buah pedang panjang berwarna senada ia genggam erat-erat dan ekspresinya lebih garang dari biasanya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Ochobot.

"Kau sembunyi jauh-jauh, biar aku selesaikan mereka ini."

"Ha, oke, oke," ujar Ochobot sambil terbang menjauh secepat mungkin. Bersamaan dengan itu, Adu Du lalu menembakkan pistol lasernya dengan bertubi-tubi ke arah Halilintar.

"Nah rasakan sedapnya laser ini! Hya! Hya! Hya!"

Dengan gesit, Halilintar berkelebatan menghindari banyaknya peluru laser yang berdesing di sekeliling, kilat merah tampak terpercik sepanjang jejaknya diiringi bunyi dengung listik berdaya ribuan kilowatt. Halilintar kemudian berlari menerjang Adu Du, mata pedangnya teracung dan tampak berkilat-kilat. Ia melompat ke udara bersiap menebas lawannya.

"Tetakan Halilin—ugh!"

Halilintar tiba-tiba terlempar akibat bom kecil meledak di dekatnya, mencegah serangannya pada Adu Du. Tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh hingga menabrak sebuah batu besar—ia merosot terduduk di tanah berbatu sambil meringis menahan sakitnya hantaman dan panasnya ledakan. Untungnya ia dalam _mode_ elemental, yang mana ia lebih tahan banting pada serangan buas. Kalaulah ia dalam _mode_ biasa, sudah binasa ia.

"Ugh," erangan lirih Halilintar seraya bangkit berdiri dan menatap lurus kepada musuhnya. Ia melihat meriam Mega Probe berasap—rupanya dia yang tadi menembakkan peledak saat Halilintar hendak menyerang Adu Du. Probe lalu berkata.

"Jangan halangi Tuan Bos!" ujar robot ungu itu. Adu Du tertawa puas.

"Bagus Probe! Bagus! Ayo kita habisi saja Boboiboy di sini!"

Merasa panas, Halilintar meruncingkan pedang kembarnya, wajahnya tampak garang dan matanya berkilau merah seperti kelereng. Marah, Halilintar kembali menerjang kedua musuh bebuyutannya itu dengan lebih serius lagi.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau berbuat jahat lagi! Tetakan Halilintar!"

"Jangan ikut campur Boboiboy! Terima ini! Hyaaaaaa!"

"Tuan Bos akan menang! Tembakan Meriam Mega Probe!"

Tepat sebelum Halilintar, Adu Du dan Probe beradu serangan, tiba-tiba suasana menggelap seolah ada yang meredupkan lampu. Halilintar, Adu Du dan Probe berhenti bertarung dan sontak menatap ke atas. Tampak langit yang tadinya cerah berwarna jingga kemerahan sekarang berubah seolah ada yang menuangkan tinta pada atmosfirnya. Warna hitam malam mulai menjalari tiap sudut langit, memusnahkan semua warna cerah dengan ganasnya. Ochobot segera memindai perubahan drastis pada lingkungan, berusaha mengetahui bencana sebelum terjadi. Sementara itu, Halilintar, Adu Du dan Probe masih terkesima menatap perubahan alam yang luar biasa itu. Mereka seolah terhipnotis menyaksikan hitam pekat merambat menutupi langit seperti tumpahan cat _vantablack_.

"Wooaaah," ujar Adu Du tanpa sadar.

"Duh, Tuan Bos, mau Kiamat ini, Tuan Bos belum taubat," keluh Probe, ketakutan. Adu Du hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Probe sambil menggeram.

"Bicara jangan aneh-aneh!"

"Kenapa ini, Ochobot?" tanya Halilintar sambil menatap Ochobot dari kejauhan.

"Malam di Polari sudah datang!" kata Ochobot ketakutan. "Badai es sebentar lagi tiba! Kita harus cari tempat berlindung!"

"Hah?! Badai es?!" seru Halilintar, Adu Du dan Probe terkejut.

Belum sempat mereka berlari mencari tempat aman, angin kencang yang sangat dingin mulai bertiup. Halilintar, Ochobot, Adu Du dan Probe berusaha bertahan, mereka bernaung pada bebatuan besar yang terdekat pada tempat mereka berdiri. Angin kencang itu menerbangkan tanah dan membentuk kabut pasir, lantas mengaburkan pandangan mereka semua. Mereka tak bisa melihat apapun dalam radius 1 meter lebih. Halilintar kehilangan pandangan di mana sosok Ochobot, ia lalu berteriak sekeras mungkin memanggil kawannya.

"Ochobot! Kau dimana?"

Sayangnya suara Halilintar kalah keras oleh ganasnya deru angin. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari kawannya. Halilintar mencelos, perasaan kalut dan panik yang familiar mulai merayapi dadanya. Perasaan ini sangat ia benci dan tak ingin ia rasakan lagi apalagi menyaksikannya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Ochobot, apapun yang terjadi! Tapi badai pasir seperti ini tanpa bisa melihat jelas malah akan membuat Halilintar tersesat dan berputar-putar kehilangan arah. Perasaan ingin menyelamatkan temannya begitu membuncah, namun ia tak boleh bertindak gegabah dan tanpa kalkulasi. Salah-salah, malah ia yang akan celaka dan perlu diselamatkan akibat kebodohannya.

Tak sadar dengan Halilintar yang mulai kehilangan kontrol dirinya, Adu Du dan Probe yang berada di dekat Halilintar untuk berlindung lalu berkata.

"Boboiboy, aku tak rela kalau kau gagalkan rencanaku!"

"Tuan Bos, bukannya rencana kita sudah gagal?" tanya Probe polos. Adu Du jengkel dan langsung menampar robot itu.

"Mana ada gagal! Cuma keberhasilan yang tertunda saja!"

"Tuan Bos selalu berkata begitu," gumam Probe. Adu Du menggeram marah.

"Ulangi katamu tadi!" hardik sang tuan. Probe lalu menangis dan berlindung di balik Halilintar yang mulai habis kesabarannya.

"Sudah cukup!" seru Halilintar. "Apa kalian tak dengar sesuatu?"

"Dengar apa?" tanya Adu Du dan Probe serempak.

Seketika itu terdengar suara raungan sangat nyaring menggetarkan tempat yang mereka pijak seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang sangat besar hendak keluar dari dasar tanah. Raungan itu semakin keras dan tidak hanya satu, tapi saling bersahut-sahutan seolah jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Tanah kian berguncang keras, suara-suara itu semakin nyaring dan melolong-lolong di sesela deru angin kencang. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara batu berat pecah berderak-derak, semakin lama bunyi bebatuan meledak terdengar berderai panjang laksana tawa yang mengerikan, Adu Du lalu merengek ketakutan sambil memeluk Probe.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Probe!" seru Adu Du panik.

"Tuan Bos, saya juga takut, uhuhuhuhu..." keluh Probe sambil menangis.

Mengabaikan dua makhluk yang berpelukan sambil menangis, Halilintar memicingkan matanya berusaha menembus tebalnya badai pasir. Samar-samar, terlihat sesuatu yang besar bergerak-gerak di balik kabut pasir. Lambat laun, sesuatu itu mulai terlihat lebih jelas—itu adalah bayangan raksasa berwujud aneh tengah bangun berdiri. Wujud itu menatap mereka dengan matanya yang merah menyala seolah marah. Tak hanya satu, namun perlahan bayangan-bayangan raksasa lain tampak mulai mengepung daerah itu, mereka seolah tak terpengaruh oleh badai ini.

Halilintar mengeratkan pegangan pada pedangnya. Bencana baru saja dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**A/N**

Ini ff muncul karena Monsta sekarang sedang mencari penulis skrip baru. Dan promptnya bisa dilihat di instagram~

Kenapa ceritanya cuma sepotong?

Iya, karena prompt Monsta hanya 5 menit durasi pemutaran, kecuali narasi deskripsi yang tidak dihitung, hanya untuk memperjelas. Sebenarnya saya udah ada ide nanti akhirnya gimana, tapi saya gak mau nambahin hutang ff hehe~ maaf kalau aneh ffnya. ^-^

Kenapa Dee buat begini?

Karena promptnya asyik dan menantang~ meski saya tidak tertarik jadi penulis skrip. Penulis skrip itu capek banget dan kalau skripnya tak bagus bakal dikutuk penghuni satu fandom... lagipula Pak Nizam Razak lebih suka mencari orang Malaysia daripada orang luar ^-^

Silakan komentar, saran/kritik dan tanggapan kalian~ ^-^


End file.
